testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
TNM textos examinados Génesis a Jó
Textos de Génesis Génesis 1:1 - "No princípio Deus criou [ verbo bara, criar ou trazer à existência ] os céus e a terra." Foi Deus - a Causa, que trouxe à existência o Universo e suas leis - a Consequência. Em 1927, George Lemaitre propôs a teoria da Grande Explosão. Em 1929, Edwin Hubble descobriu evidências de um Universo em evolução. Em 1948, George Gamow inspirado na teoria de Albert Einstein E=MC², desenvolveu a teoria da Grande Explosão. Segundo esta, o Universo teve origem em gigantescas concentrações de energia, gerando uma expansão que dura até hoje. São quatro forças fundamentais que regem o Universo: gravidade, nuclear forte, nuclear fraca e eletromagnética. * A preparação da Terra para a Vida Humana decorreu ao longo de seis "dias" criativos. (Génesis 1) Cada dia criativo não é um período de 24 horas ou de mil anos. (Salmos 90:4; II Pedro 3:9) Embora não esteja expressa em termos científicos, a sequência dos eventos criativos é lógica. A idade da Terra é aproximadamente 4,56 bilhões de anos e é calculada a partir da relação entre dois isótopos de chumbo formados pela decomposição de isótopos de urânio. Segundo a STV, cada "dia" criativo têm a duração de 7 mil anos. Génesis 1:2 - No princípio, a Terra era "sem forma e vazia e havia escuridão sobre a superfície da água de profundeza". Esta descrição da Terra precede o primeiro "dia" criativo. Nos diz que "a força ativa de Deus movia-se por cima da superfície das águas." (TNM) O termo we rúahh significa "o espírito". A STV traduz por "a força ativa". Para a STV, o Espírito Santo de Deus é a Sua força ativa, não uma pessoa Divina. Génesis 1:14-17 - "Venha a haver luzeiros na expansão dos céus para fazerem separação entre o dia e a noite; e eles terão de servir de sinais, e para épocas, e para dias, e para anos. E terão de servir de luzeiros na expansão dos céus, para iluminarem a terra." (TNM) No primeiro dia, a luz [ ’ohr ] solar começou a penetrar na densa atmosfera primitiva da Terra. No quarto dia, o Sol, a Lua e as estrelas [ ma ’ohr´, "fonte de luz" ou luzeiros ], se tornaram visíveis na superfície da Terra. Não foram criados [ bara ] no quarto dia. Génesis 1:21 - No quinto dia criativo, "Deus passou a criar os grandes monstros marinhos [ than ni ním, plural de tan nín ] ... segundo as suas espécies". (TNM) A expressão "grandes monstros marinhos" engloba os grandes cetáceos [ grandes mamíferos marinhos de aspeto pisciforme ], grandes tubarões e outros répteis marinhos. (Jonas 2:1) A STV entende que a expressão abrange os répteis vulgarmente chamados de Dinossauros. Não são citados no relato do Dilúvio bíblico. Aparentemente foram extintos de uma forma não especificada no fim do "sexto dia" criativo antes do aparecimento dos humanos. Acredita-se que foi devido a profundas alterações climáticas a cerca 65 milhões de anos. A hipótese mais aceite é que foram resultado do impato de um grande astróide. Outra hipótese considerada é uma mega erupção vulcanica. Génesis 1:27; 2:7 - "Jeová Deus passou a formar o homem [ ish ] do pó do solo [ adamah, "terra (solo) arável" ] e a soprar nas suas narinas o fôlego de vida, e o homem veio a ser uma alma [ néfesh; gr. psykhé; lat. anima ] vivente." (TNM) Não tem uma alma, Adão é uma alma. O conceito de néfesh é distinto de rúahh (espírito, sinónimo de sopro ou respiração) de vida. Não teve pré-existência no domínio espiritual. Não é o resultado de uma evolução de primatas. O termo néfesh designa "ser que respira" - cuja vida é sustentada pelo sangue. (9:4) O mesmo termo é usado para os animais. (1:20-21, 24, 30) Embora sendo mortal, Adão era um ser perfeito com a perspetiva de vida infindável. (3:3, 17) * O antepassado do género humano é chamado de Adão, adamah, que significa "feito da terra", terreno ou terrestre. (A Enciclopédia Judaica, vol. 1, pág. 179) Afirma a origem monocêntrica do género humano. Deus formou o homem "à imagem e semelhança de Deus", isto é, que reflete atributos Divinos. (Génesis 1:27; 5:1) A primeira mulher [ ishah, "homem feminino" ] foi formada por Deus. Diz o relato que Deus usou uma "costela que havia tirado do homem". Isto significa que a Mulher procede do Homem e por causa do Homem. Seria uma "ajudadora como complemento" [ lit. "parte correspondente" ] do Homem. (2:18, 21-23; 3:23-24) Foi chamada de Eva, Hewa, que deriva de hawwah, que "dá vida" ou geradora de vida, a mãe dos viventes. (4:1) Génesis 2:4 - "Esta é uma história dos céus e da terra no tempo em que foram criados, no dia em que Jeová Deus fez a terra e o céu." (TNM) Sua transliteração: elleh tovldovt ha shamayim ve ha 'aretz | be hib bare'am be yovm | asovt YHWH Elohím eretz ve shamayim. Sua tradução literal reza: "Esta é a origem dos céus e da Terra nos dias da criação, fez YHWH Deus a Terra e os céus". (Jay Green, Interlinear Hebrew-English Bible vol. 1, Hendrickson Publishers, 2005, pág. 4) O termo tovldovt significa "origem" ou "geneologia", não História ou estória. Outras traduções rezam: "Esta é a origem da criação dos céus e da Terra. Quando o SENHOR Deus fez a Terra e os céus". (MC) "Essa é a história da criação do céu e da terra. Quando Javé Deus fez a terra e o céu". (BJ) "Estas são as gerações dos céus e da terra quando foram criados, no dia em que o Senhor Deus fez a terra e os céus". (KJV) * Em novembro de 1954, Frederick Franz admitiu em tribunal que não traduziria Génesis 2:4 do inglês para o hebraico. Um estudante do 1.º ano de hebraico pode fácilmente traduzir este versículo. (Douglas Walsh vs. Right Honorable James Latham Clyde, Scottish Court of Sessions, Cs 258/2788, Edimburgo, 24/11/1954. Fonte: Arquivo Nacional da Escócia) De acordo com Raymond Franz, seu tio foi autodidata no estudo do hebraico. (Crise de Consciência, 1983, pág. 50) Seu registo na universidade revelou que era um estudante acima da média. Alexandre Macmillan, em seu livro A Fé Em Marcha, publicado em 1952 em inglês, engrandeceu as habilitações académicas de Frederick Franz. Génesis 2:14 - "Deus plantou um jardim no Éden [ "prazer", "delícias" ], do lado do oriente, e ali pôs o homem que havia formado. ... fez assim brotar do solo toda árvore de aspeto desejável e boa para alimento, ... havia um rio saindo do Éden para regar o jardim, e dali começava a dividir-se, e tornou-se como que quatro cabeceiras. O nome do primeiro é Píson [ não identificado ]; é aquele que circunda toda a terra de Havilá, onde há ouro. E o ouro daquela terra é bom. Ali há também o bdélio e a pedra de ónix. E o nome do segundo rio é Giom [ "nações", não identificado ]; é aquele que circunda toda a terra de Cus [ descendentes de Cus ]. E o nome do terceiro rio é Hídequel [ = Tigre ]; é aquele que vai para o leste da Assíria. E o quarto rio é o Eufrates." (TNM) Atualmente a configuração orográfica e hidrográfica não é a mesma. O Rio Tigre nasce nos Montes Taurus, na Turquia oriental. Por sua vez, o Rio Eufrates é formado pela união de dois afluentes: o Rio Kara, que nasce nas montanhas orientais da Turquia ao norte de Erzerum, e o Rio Murat, que se origina no Lago Van. Génesis 4:6-7 - Este texto é um dos textos de tradução difícil. É a primeira vez que a palavra pecado [ avon, afastar-se, abandono, perder de vista o objetivo ] aparece na Bíblia. Deus disse a Caim: "Por que se acendeu a tua ira e por que descaiu o teu semblante? ... se não te voltares para fazer o bem, há o pecado agachado à entrada e tem desejo ardente de ti; e conseguirás tu dominá-lo?" (TNM) Outras traduções vertem: "o pecado jaz à porta, e sobre ti será o seu desejo, mas sobre ele deves dominar." (ACF, ARA, ACR) "o pecado está junto à porta, como fera acuada, espreitando você. Por acaso, será que você pode dominá-la?" (BJ) "o pecado deitar-se-á à tua porta e andará a espreitar-te. Cuidado, pois ele tem muita inclinação para ti, mas deves dominá-lo." (MC) Foi a inveja e o ciúme que motivou Caim a assassinar - de modo traiçoeiro - seu irmão Abel. O autor do relato comparou o desejo errado de Caim a um animal selvagem em emboscada para caçar sua presa. Veja Tiago 1:14-15. O propenso ao pecado [ avon ] é convidado ao arrependimento dos seus pensamentos e atitudes erradas e ao retorno [ techeuwah ] às boas ações. Génesis 5:5-29 - Linhagem genealógica desde a criação do primeiro homem, Adão, até o nascimento de Noé, filho de Lameque. A média de vida das dez gerações de Adão a Noé era acima de 850 anos. "Todos os dias de Noé somaram novecentos e cinquenta anos, e morreu", diz a Bíblia. (Génesis 9:29) O Dilúvio bíblico começou no 600.º ano de Noé. Ele continuou a viver depois do Dilúvio por mais 350 anos. (Génesis 7:11) A duração da vida humana chegava perto dos mil anos durante o período antediluviano, diminuindo rapidamente depois do Dilúvio. O avô de Noé, Metusalém, alegadamente viveu 969 anos - a vida humana mais longa de que há registo. Parece que Adão e Metusalém foram contemporâneos. Segundo a STV, as informações cronológicas são de anos literais e possibilitam um cálculo exato. Génesis 6:1-2, 4 - "os filhos do verdadeiro Deus [ "anjos" na LXX ] começaram a notar as filhas dos homens, que elas eram bem parecidas; e foram tomar para si esposas ... Naqueles dias veio a haver os nefilins na terra, ... elas lhes deram filhos; eles eram os poderosos [ hag gibborím, de grande estatura, gigantes na Vg ] da antiguidade, os homens de fama." (TNM) Entidades espirituais se materializaram e tiveram filhos com as mulheres terrestres. Isto corresponde aos relatos mitológicos de "deuses", os anjos, e de semideuses, os filhos dos anjos. Os filhos dos anjos são chamados de nefilins, do verbo nefal, "que fazem os outros cair" [ lit. "derrubadores" ]. (6:5, 10) Nefilins terão morrido afogados no Dilúvio bíblico. Seus pais se desmaterializam, voltando a ser entidades espirituais. São identificados no NT como sendo os anjos decaídos, que foram desaprovados por Deus. (II Pedro 2:4; Judas 6) Os "filhos de Deus" não são descendentes de Sete, e as "filhas dos homens", não são as descendentes de Caim. Tampouco seria um cruzamento entre hominídeos. * Números 13:32-33 diz que os descendentes de Anaque ou anaquins (13:22), foram chamados de "descendentes dos nefilins". Porque eram um povo de grande estatura, mais altos que os israelitas. Génesis 6:3 - "Depois disso, Jeová disse: Meu espírito não há de agir por tempo indefinido para com o homem, porquanto ele é carne. Concordemente, seus dias hão de somar cento e vinte anos." (TNM) O Dilúvio bíblico viria 120 anos após essa declaração. A STV inventou uma nova explicação para fracasso do seu ensino de que a Geração de 1914 não passará. Fez isso por sugerir que o Armagedão poderia vir no ano 2034. Isto é 120 anos após outubro de 1914 - o ano concebido para o princípio do Tempo do Fim [ os Últimos Dias da sociedade humana apartada de Deus ] e o ano em que o Cristo ressuscitado se tornou rei do Reino de Deus. Esta sugestão foi abandonada. Tal ensino é claramente negado pela religião. Génesis 6:17-18 - Na narrativa de Génesis, Noé, filho de Lameque, constrói uma arca para salvar sua família e casais de animais terrestres do vindouro dilúvio. Não se tratava realmente de um dilúvio sobre a Terra, mas um grande dilúvio na Mesopotâmia. A arca não tinha por objetivo navegar, mas flutuar. Em resultado de 40 dias de chuva ininterrupta, as águas cobriram os altos montes (colinas) de então. Após a descida das águas, a arca estacionou na região montanhosa de Ararate, na Arménia. Existem diversos mitos de um dilúvio em muitas culturas. Génesis 9:22 - Maldição de Canaã, filho de Cã, neto de Noé. (10:6, 15-19) Cã não teve a atitude respeitosa que demonstrara Sem e Jafé. Quando viu a nudez de Noé, seu pai, foi contar o acontecido aos seus irmãos. Não fica claro se Canaã estava de algum modo envolvido no caso. Como punição, Canaã (e seus descendentes) seria rebaixado à condição de escravo (servo) de seus irmãos, Sem e Jafé. Génesis 10:9 - "Apresentou-se como poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová. É por isso que há um ditado: Igual a Ninrode [ ou Nimrud, himrid, "rebelar" ], poderoso caçador em oposição a Jeová." (TNM) A expressão lif néh traduzida "em oposição" (TNM) ou "diante de" (MC, BJ e ARA), significa opor-se, desafiar a alguém ou a alguma coisa. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, vol. 3, 1990, pág. 91) Génesis 11:9 - "É por isso que [ a cidade ] foi chamada pelo nome de Babel, porque Jeová confundiu ali o idioma de toda a terra". (TNM) Em consequência disso, gradualmente deixaram de construir a cidade e sua torre-templo [ zigurate ]. Deus forçou a dispersão da Humanidade por toda a superfície da Terra. (11:1-4, 7-9; 10:10) A cidade ficava na "planície na terra de Sinear" ou Mesopotâmia, entre os rios Tigre e Eufrates. Babel, em acádico Bab-ilu, significa "Porta dos deuses". Na etimologia popular judaica, deriva do verbo Balal, "confundir". Génesis 14:14 menciona Dã (Tell Dã), cidade fundada pela tribo de Dã com o nome de seu antepassado. No período dos Juízes, a tribo de Dã migrou para o norte de Canaã, tendo conquistado a cidade cananeia de Lessem (Lais). (Juizes 18:29; 19:47) O nome Dã foi dado em homenagem ao seu antepassado. Génesis 14:18-20 - Melquesideque [ melek, "Rei, e shedek, "justiça" ] é o Rei de Salém [ Shalom, "Paz"; abrev. de Jerusalém, a cidade dos jebuseus ] e sacerdote do Deus Altíssimo. Nos escritos messiânicos, prefigura o Cristo ressuscitado como futuro rei e sacerdote. Abraão deu-lhe o dízimo. (Salmos 110:4; Hebreus 6:20; 7:1-5) Génesis 19:4-7 - "Antes de se poderem deitar, os homens da cidade, os homens de Sódoma, cercaram a casa, desde o rapaz até o velho, todo o povo numa só turba. E chamavam a Ló e diziam-lhe: Onde estão os homens que foram ter contigo hoje à noite? Trazei-os para fora a nós, para que tenhamos relações com eles. Por fim, Ló saiu a eles à entrada, mas fechou a porta atrás de si. Disse então: Por favor, meus irmãos, não procedam mal. Por favor, eis que tenho duas filhas que nunca tiveram relações com um homem. Por favor, deixai-me trazê-las para fora a vós." (TNM) * "O clamor de queixa a respeito de Sódoma [ Shedom ] e Gomorra [ Amorah ] é alto, e seu pecado, é muito grave." (13:13; 18:20) Pela terceira vez Abraão perguntou a Deus: "Suponhamos que se achem ali dez [ justos ]." Deus respondeu: "Não a arruinarei por causa dos dez." (19:32) Os habitantes de Sódoma ou sodomitas — tanto jovens quanto velhos — cercaram a casa de Ló exigindo ter relações sexuais com os seus hóspedes. Neste contexto, o verbo yadha, "conhecer", têm o sentido de relações sexuais. É sinónimo de "descobrir a nudez". Na LXX foi usado o verbo ginoskein. Tudo indica que os sodomitas (cananeus) eram bissexuais. (19:7) Sodomita passou a significar prática masculina de sexo anal, e por extensão, prática de atos homossexuais. * Na Lei moisaica, o israelita que se deitar com outro homem assim como se deita como uma mulher, ambos eram mortos. Seu ato era abominável. (Levítico 18:22; 20:13; Deuteronómio 23:17) Eram contrários ao que era natural [ isto é, a hetrossexualidade ]. Não eram admitidos como membros da Igreja Cristã. Não serão herdeiros do Reino de Deus. (Romanos 1:27; I Coríntios 6:9-10; II Pedro 2:6; Judas 7) Génesis 24:10, 19 - Rebeca, filha de Betuel, dispor-se a dar de beber a dez camelos da caravana enviada por Abraão. Os camelos podem beber mais de 135 litros de água em 10 minutos. Génesis 37:36 e 39:1 - Potifar [ ou Putifar, “dom de Rá” ou “dedicado” a Rá ] era um egípcio, "oficial da corte e "chefe da guarda pessoal do Faraó" (não identificado). Comprou a mercadores medianitas como escravo o jovem José, filho de Jacó. Ele chegou ao Egito numa caravana ismaelitas / medianitas. Nesta altura, José tinha 17 anos de idade. Tornou-se administrador doméstico na casa de Potifar. Foi assediado sexualmente pela mulher de Potifar. Frustrada, o acusa falsamente de José a tentar violar, e este, acaba por ser preso. Génesis 41:45 – "E Faraó [ não-identificado ] chamou a José de Zafenate-Panéia [ isto é, "Revelador de Segredos" ], e deu-lhe por mulher a Azenate, filha de Potífera, sacerdote de Om [ em gr. cidade foi chamada de Heliópolis, "Cidade do Sol" ]; e saiu José por toda a terra do Egito [ como o segundo governante do Egito ]. (TNM) Nesta altura, José tinha 30 anos de idade. Antes do começo dos maus anos agrícolas, nasceu Manassés e Efraim. (41:50; 46:20) Textos de Êxodo a Rute Êxodo 1:6-7 - "Por fim morreu José e também todos os seus irmãos, e toda aquela geração." (TNM) Na terra de Gosen, no Baixo Egito, surge uma nova geração de israelitas. Tornaram-se muito numerosos. A mais antiga referência ao nome Israel do Antigo Egito é a Estela de Merenpta (Museu Egípcio do Cairo). A sua escrita é datada do 5.º ano de Merenpta. A linha 21 diz: "Israel está destruído [ ou devastado ], a sua semente [ descendência, sementeiras ] não existe mais". Merenpta, filho de Ramsés II, reinou entre 1212-1201 AEC Segundo outros autores, entre 1236-1223 AEC. Êxodo 1:8 - "Com o tempo se levantou um novo rei [ não identificado ] sobre o Egito, que não conhecia a José." (TNM) Seria um novo Faraó e uma nova dinastia. Os egípcios temerosos duma revolta diziam: "Israel é mais numeroso e mais forte do que nós". Mas "quanto mais os oprimiam, tanto mais se multiplicavam". (1:9-10; 12-13) Faraó decretou o infanticídio dos recém nascidos dos israelitas sexo masculino para controlo demográfico. * O estudo cronológico de Edwin Thiele sobre a duração dos reinados de Israel e Judá situou o Êxodo do Egito em torno de 1450 AEC (I Reis 6:14; Juizes 11:26) e que o Faraó fosse Tutmés III ou Amenotep II. * Calcula-se a expulsão dos Hiksos [ heqa khasewet, "governantes estrangeiros" no Egito ] por Ahmés I, fundador da XVIII dinastia, terá ocorrido em 1570 AEC. Êxodo 1:11 - "eles [ as tribos de Israel ] foram construir cidades como lugares de armazenagem para Faraó, a saber, Pitom [ ou Per-Aton, "Casa deus Aton "; seu nome atual é Tell el-Rataba ] e Ramsés [ seu nome atual é Tell el-Daba ]." (TNM) Os egípcios fizeram os trabalhar como escravos sob tirania. (1:13) O nome Ramessés será um anacronismo ou uma designação à posterior. Êxodo 2:10 - "E o menino cresceu. Trouxe-o então à filha de Faraó, de modo que se tornou filho para ela; e ela passou a chamá-lo pelo nome de Moisés [ Moshe ] e a dizer: É porque o tirei da água." (TNM) Segundo a etimologia popular judaica, deriva do verbo mashah, "tirar". Têm o significado de "retirado" da água. (Flávio Josefo, Antiguidades Judaicas, Livro II, Cap. 9 § 6) Evidências apontam para origem egípcia do nome - sem a referência ao nome de um deus. Por sua vez, més / msés [ gr. mose / mósis ] significa "filho de" ou "nascido de". Note: Ah-més (Ah-mósis), "filho de deus Lua", Tut-més (Tut-mósis), "filho de deus Tut", ou ainda, Ra-msés, "filho de deus Rá". O relato épico sobre o nascimento de Sargão I, Rei da Acádia, é similar ao relato de Moisés. Êxodo 3:14 - "Mostrarei Ser" (TNM), em vez da tradução usual "Eu Sou" (MC), no presente do indicativo. O tetragrama YHWH aparece 6.828 vezes no AT. Deriva do verbo hebr. היה, HaYaH, que significa "Ser". O Deus de Abraão é YHWH, o Deus Todo-poderoso [ El Shadday ]. (Génesis 17:1; Êxodo 3:6; 6:3) Ele afirma a Sua existência eterna. "Aquele que é, e que era, e que vem". (Revelação 1:8; 4:11) Os trinitários associam este texto com a afirmação de Jesus Cristo em João 8:58. Veja Êxodo 20:7. Êxodo 12:40-41 - Por 430 anos residiu dos filhos de Israel em terras do Egito. Este período de tempo não se refere ao total de anos que foram residentes no Egito, na terra de Gósen, no Delta do Nilo. Primeiramente, moraram 215 anos em Canaã, e os restantes 215 anos, na terra de Gósen. Este período de tempo terá começado quando Abraão cruzou o Rio Eufrates e entrou em Canaã e terminou com o Êxodo do Egito, sob a liderança de Moisés. Êxodo 17:14 - Deus disse a Moisés: "Escreve isto como recordação no livro [ nos rolos ]". (TNM) A escrita cuneiforme foi desenvolvida pelos sumérios, juntamente com os hieróglifos egípcios, são os mais antigos tipos conhecidos de escrita. O clã de Abraão era conhecedor do acádico (Ur) e do aramaico (Harã), e da escrita cuneiforme. Tanto José, filho de Jacó, e Moisés, eram falantes do egípcio e conhecedores da escrita hieroglífica. O suporte comum da escrita era o papiro - fabricado a partir de uma planta de mesmo nome. Também se usava inscrições em tabuinhas de argila e em pedra. Posteriormente, a escrita cuneiforme foi adaptada pelos povos da Mesopotâmia para escrever os seus idiomas. As Cartas de Tell-Amarna comprovam que as cidades-estado de Canaã usavam cuneiforme acádio. O alfabeto fonético usado pelos fenícios (1800-1400 AEC) foi gradualmente adotado - Biblos (Gebal) e Ugarit (Ras-Shamra). As tribos de Israel adotaram o alfabeto linear proto-cananeu (1500-1100 AEC) no período dos Juizes, por volta de 1150 AEC. Os documentos escritos contemporâneos das monarquias israelitas que se conservaram, são escassos e tardios. Por volta de 800 AEC, os gregos adotaram o alfabeto fenício. Êxodo 20:7 - "Não deves tomar o nome de Jeová, teu Deus, dum modo fútil, pois Jeová não deixará impune aquele que tomar seu nome dum modo fútil." (TNM) Proíbe todo o uso desrespeitoso do Nome de Deus [ promessas impensadas, falsos juramentos, blasfemar, banalizar ], não a sua pronúncia. (Génesis 4:1, 26; Levitíco 24:10-16, 23) A STV ensina que é uma indignidade a tradição de substituir YHWH pela palavra "Senhor" [ Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. Visto que Jesus Cristo é também chamado no NT de "Senhor", é amiúde confundido como sendo o verdadeiro Deus ou o Deus Todo-poderoso. Os eruditos em hebraico afirmam que a pronúncia mais exata é YaHWeH ou Javé, em vez de YeHoWaH ou Jeová. A STV assegura que é importante é conhecer e usar Seu nome de um modo respeitoso. É considerado como sendo um dos sinais que identifica os verdadeiros cristãos. * A Santa Sé decide que não se deve usar a grafia YaHWeH ou Javé nas traduções bíblicas católicas. Não se deve usar a pronúncia YaHWeH ou Javé na liturgia, orações e cânticos. O tetragrama YHWH deverá ser substituído pelas expressões substitutas "Deus" [ Elohím; gr. Theós ] ou "Senhor" [ Adhonay; gr. Kyríos ]. No caso de Adhonay YHWH, se deve usar "Senhor Deus". Aleluia, HalləluYah, "Louvai a Jah", passa a ser traduzido por "Louvai a Deus". (Catecismo da Igreja Católica; Joseph Ratzinger, Jesus de Nazaré, A Esfera dos Livros, Lisboa, 2007, pág. 189-93, 424-35; Carta da Congregação para o Culto Divino e a Disciplina dos Sacramentos de 11/9/2008 - a todas as conferências episcopais) Êxodo 22:22-23 - "E caso homens briguem entre si, e eles realmente firam uma mulher grávida e deveras saiam os filhos dela [ parto prematuro ], mas não haja acidente fatal, sem falta se lhe deve impor uma indemnização segundo o que o dono da mulher lhe impuser; e ele tem de dá-la por intermédio dos magistrados [ anciãos da cidade ]. Mas se acontecer um acidente fatal, então terás de dar alma por alma". (TNM) As diversas traduções enfatizam que o "acidente fatal" se aplica apenas à mulher grávida. Isto concorda com os códigos legislativos de Hamurábi, hitita e assírio. (João Rinaldi, Introdução à Leitura da Bíblia, Livraria Tavares Martins, Porto, 1970, pág. 192) Segundo a STV, o "acidente fatal" se aplica tanto à morte materna como à morte do feto. Em ambos casos, era um homicídio sem intenção de matar. Veja Aborto. Números 1:52 - "cada homem junto à sua divisão três tribos". (TNM) O termo dighlóh aqui traduzido por "divisão", deriva de déghel. Tem o significado de "estandarte", "bandeira" ou "insígnia" de uma cooperação. Segundo a STV, não há nada que prove que as tribos de Israel usassem estandartes, bandeiras ou insígnias. O contexto se refere à organização no acampamento de Israel. Josué 10:12 - "Sol fica imóvel sobre Gideão, e Lua sobre a baixada de Aijalom". (10:12-14) Juízes 3:31 - Menciona a primeira referência a um confornto militar entre Sangar e 400 filísteus. Juízes 6:3 - A respeito de uma filisteia de Timná, Sansão fez o seguinte pedido a seu pai: "Obtém-me só esta". (TNM) Na ed. inglês diz: "Get just her for me". Outras traduções vertem por: "trazei [ buscai ] ela para mim". Em 1953, a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia seguiu a tradução lit. do hebraico. "Ela trazei para mim" ("Her get for me"), expressa dessa forma o sentido imperativo e enfático. (Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas vol. I, 1953) Em março de 1954, o Dr. Edgar Goodspeed na entrevista dada a William Cetnar, este texto entre outros receberam criticas quanto a sua gramática. Estas foram omitidas nas publicações da STV. (Edmund Gruss, Nós deixamos as Testemunhas de Jeová, Baker Book House, Grand Rapids, Michigan, 1976, pág. 73-7, em inglês, texto de Cetnar; William I. & Jane Cetnar, Questões para as Testemunhas de Jeová Que Amam A Verdade; Kunkletown, Pensilvânia, 1983, pág. 64, em inglês) Juízes 6:1-6 menciona que Midiã (Arábia) oprimiu o povo de Israel por 7 anos. Sempre que os israelitas semeavam, subiam um numeroso acampamento de midianitas, juntamente com amalequitas e outros orientais, com seu numeroso gado, com o fim de arruinavam a produção da terra, por toda a extensão até Gaza. Não deixavam restar nem sustento, nem ovídeo, nem touro, nem jumento em Israel. Em resultado disso, o povo de Israel ficou muito empobrecido por causa de Midiã. Remonta a esta altura o início do uso de "depósitos subterrâneos que estavam nos montes, e as cavernas e os lugares de difícil acesso." A primeira referência egipcia à existência do nome Israel que se conhece é a inscrição na Estela de Merneptat. A inscrição datada por volta 1230 AEC, diz que "Israel está destruído, a sua semente [ descendência ou sementeiras ] não existe mais." Além disso, muitos historiadores relacionam os Israelitas (também chamados de Hebreus) com o nome "habirú" das Cartas de Tell el-Amarna. Se refere a um povo hóstil que perâmbulava na orla do deserto, mas esta associação é controversa. I Samuel 13:1 - "Saul tinha ? anos de idade quando começou a reinar e reinou dois anos sobre Israel." (TNM) Desconhece-se que idade tinha Saul quando se tornou rei. O texto massorético está incompleto, e por isso, muito confuso. Diz literalmente "um filho de um ano". Por isso, alguns manuscritos da LXX omitem o §1. A Siríaco Peshitta diz "vinte e um anos". Compare com II Samuel 5:4 - "David tinha trinta anos de idade quando se tornou rei. Reinou por quarenta anos". Segundo Atos 13:21, Saul reinou durante 40 anos. Provavelmente, ele "reinou dois anos sobre Israel" com a aprovação Divina. Antes da Batalha de Micmás, o profeta Samuel disse a Saul que Deus iria escolher um novo rei. Existe incertezas nas traduções. "Saul tinha ... anos de idade quando começou a reinar; e tendo reinado dois anos sobre Israel". (ALA) "Saul tinha ... anos quando começou a reinar, e reinou ... anos sobre Israel". (BJ, MC) "Saul reinou um ano; e no segundo ano do seu reinado sobre Israel". (ACF, ARA) "Saul reinou um ano; e ele reinou dois anos sobre Israel". (KJV) I Reis 6:1 - O início da construção do Templo de Jerusalém foi no 480º ano após o Êxodo de Israel do Egito. Os 480.º ano é um número ordinal e representam 479 anos completos e alguns meses. O mês de zive - o segundo mês lunar judaico - corresponde a abril/maio. O 4.º ano de Salomão significa 3 anos completos e 1 mês completos já tinha decorrido. I Reis 14:21 e II Crónicas - No 5.º ano de Roboão, filho de Salomão, Rei de Judá, Sheshonk I (na Bíblia, Sisaque), o Faraó fundador da XXII Dinastia, invadiu a Palestina e conquistou diversas cidades. Perante a ameaça do sitio de Jerusalém, Roboão pagou tributo. O sincronísmo direto com Sheshonk I e sua campanha militar, é de extrema importância pelo elo textual direto com a cronologia egípcia. Sheshonk I já reinava do Egito antes da morte do Rei Salomão e do Cisma das Tribos. (11:40) Como importantes fontes extra-bíblicas deste período temos a inscrição mural no Templo de Karnak, em Tebas, e a Estela de Megido. Saiba Mais * Bíblia Hebraica de Kittel (BHK) * Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS) * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) * Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (KIT) * Rudolf Kittel (1853-1929) * Textos controversos no NT na TNM em revisão Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], 1984, em inglês * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * [http://logoshp.6te.net/TJesttntm5.htm Um estudo sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], por Rev. Jack Howell, trad. Emerson H. Oliveira Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia Categoria:Doutrinas